TCW Ultimates Wiki: Code of Conduct
Warning If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates this Code of Conduct, you are urged to do so on other Wikis and websites, should such behavior be acceptable there. You may also be subject to punishments depending on the situation that has occurred. Chat Rules * Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics such as politics, glitches about the Wiki, and any opinionated subjects that can bring about opposing views. * No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message repeatedly, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. * Do not use foul language in the chat room, even if you censor it, also do not bypass the filter! * Do not excessively advertise other websites. * Do not bully or threaten other users at any time! * Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. * Do not advertise other wikis on this Wiki. * Any forms of racism and hateful speech are prohibited. Users hold the right to observe their own views, but not to put down or attack others. * Respect all users and treat them the same! * Do not have role play sessions unless a majority of the users online in chat are agreeing to do so. * Do not link profane or disturbing sites. Pornography is prohibited and will result in severe punishments. * Keep discussions family friendly at all times and remember to have fun! * Do not rename links to hide their destination NOTE: To report a chat incident, upload screenshots of what happened unless an admin requests otherwise (Limit 1 Screenshot per incident, please). Code of Conduct * No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people or yourself in anyway. * No excessive use of adult language. No swearing of any kind will be tolerated on this Wiki, If it happens in our chat room, you will be and can be removed without warning. ** Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so this will not be tolerated. * No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. ** Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable on our wiki. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki and the user will be banned. * Do not impersonate other users. Even if the other user is aware of what is happening, It will not be tolerated on The Clone Wars: Ultimates ''Wiki. * Do not spread false information about other users. * Do not support or encourage vandalism. * No trolling allowed on this wiki, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. * All images uploaded should be correctly labeled and licensed to their source. Pictures edited in image processors like but not limited to Photoshop, Paint, and Gimp may be claimed by uploaders for its use solely on their pages but its original source license must be present. * No articles may be edited by anyone other than the author and the author alone. If an incident occurs, report it directly to an administrator. Administrators reserve the right to correct misspelling and grammar when needed. * "Copy-cat" images or articles that reflect another's work too closely will be asked to be taken down. Inspiration is encouraged here, but copying another's hard work is looked down upon and prohibited. Deletion of pages and images are done so with administrator discretion, and administrators will determine the severity of the page before carrying-out deletion. This rule is final. * Category pages will be added by administrators and by administrators only. Depending on Wiki activity, the rule may change, but registered users are encouraged to contact administrators for creating those categories. Privacy and safety * For your own safety, it's recommended that you not post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, 'anything' written on 'any' page of this wiki can be read by 'anyone' on the internet. Please consider that before posting. Article Guidelines * Canon articles are featured on this site (condensed) and they may not be created or edited by anyone other than an administrator. Each article should have a main article link to their respective canon pages on ''Wookiepeida. * A template regarding the fact an article is canon must be placed before all canon content on the page as a reminder to registered users. * Canon articles should only be limited to crucial characters from the The Clone Wars television show, military vehicles of both the Republic and Confederacy, and other subjects relevant to The Clone Wars Ultimates. * Due to the nature of this wiki, some canon people, places, and things may coincide with fan-fiction work. Canon pages may display content relative to their interactions in this fan-fiction, but all other information should be detailed in their summaries as well as directed towards their main Wookiepedia page. * While some subjects in Canon may have appeared in other forms of media like movies or television shows, all images must be from The Clone Wars Ultimates ''appearances. * Keep it believable! While Fanon can be attributed to anything, it is encouraged that all fan-fiction remains in the confines of the canon storyline (i.e. no second chosen one, no force-sensitive clones, and other abstract deviations). All events in Star Wars canon are set in stone on this wiki and will never be changed. Administrators have the right to decide what content qualifies as abstract deviations. Should issues arise, the site founder(s) choose the final ruling. * You must be a registered user to make an article or upload media to the site. * If the article you wish to create involves anything that would belong to a group, organization, or category belonging to another author, please inform them of your request and the author will decide if they wish to incorporate that article with their work as a collaboration. For example, if you were to looking to create a ''clone trooper ''belonging to another authors unit, please contact that author on their message wall and ask for their permission. If none is given please honor their decision. Administrators reserve the right to remove any articles that don't have this permission. Also Note While this wiki is a place for ''Ultimates stories, there are some rules which must be followed. Any material which falls into Ultimates fanon will be listed as such, and the fan-fiction authors (DarthJaciuss and Boomdodger) reserve the right to decide what resides within the timeline. Please do not add any foul/inappropriate language to pages or chat, if you do there will be punishment. Punishment varies on the act and/or the past history of the user from previous blocks. Wiki usernames that contain foul/inappropriate language or users with provocative/inappropriate avatars will not be allowed to edit. Do not use this wiki to persecute or promote religion, politics or gangs. Agreement All registered users and guest who use The Clone Wars: Ultimates Wiki automatically are agreeing to all of the following listed on this page.